deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine
James "Logan" Howlett AKA Wolverine is a superhero in the Marvel Universe and a member of both the X-Men and the Avengers. He appears in the 52nd Death Battle, Wolverine VS Raiden, where he fought Raiden of the Metal Gear video game series. He is voiced by Xander Mobus. History Born in the 1800's, Wolverine's 100+ year life has been filled with love, misery, and death. Having been experimented on by the Weapon X program, which coated his bones in adamantium and nearly erased all of his memories, Wolverine has spent years trying to piece it all together. After fighting The Hulk, Wolverine decided to join the X-Men, where he battled for the dream that humans and mutants could co-exist in peace. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: James Howlett *Age: > 137 years *Height: 5'3"/160 cm *Weight: 300 lbs/136.1 kg *Aliases: Wolverine, Logan, Weapon X, Patch *Member of the X-Men *Founder of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Adamantium *Man-made *Creator: Myron MacLain *Inspired by Hercules' Adamantine hammer *Extremely rare *Considered indestructible **Survived blows from Thor & Hulk **Withstood nuclear bombs **Has been manipulated by Magneto Powers & Arsenal *Healing factor *Animal empathy & senses *Superhuman strength & speed *Ablation Armor *Muramasa sword *Berserker Rage *Adamantium Beta laced skeleton *Bone claws **12 inches long **Adamantium coated Feats *Lifted a Great White Shark *Survived battles with Hulk *Healed from near-complete disintegration *Survived an onslaught from Phoenix *Has stabbed Thanos & Gladiator *Has defeated Iron Fist, Shang Chi, Romulus & Captain America *Fought in over 4 large scale wars **WW I, WW II, Vietnam, Cold War, etc. Death Battle Quotes *''Fat chance, bub. You're next!'' *''Gotta admit, that hurt.'' *''Nice trick, Voltron. I'm actually more human than you. And that's saying something.'' *''No use hidin', bub.'' *''The nose knows.'' *''You're done!'' *''Well, my bones are covered in the strongest metal around. Does that count?'' *''Taste Adamantium!'' *''Ouch! Alright Terminator, now you've got me mad!'' *''Good night, RoboCop.'' DBX Wolverine appeared as a combatant in ''DBX'', where he fought Raphael from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise and won. Gallery DEM CLAWS.jpg|Wolverine in the X-Men movies portrayed by Hugh Jackman. Wolverine_90's_X-men-Adamantium_claws.jpg|Wolverine as he appears in the 1990s cartoon Marvel Comics - Wolverine as he appears in the retro comics.png|Wolverine as he appears in the retro comics Marvel Comics - Wolverine with his claws out.png|Wolverine with his claws out Incredible_Hulk_Vol_1_181.jpg|His first appearance Marvel Comics - Wolverine by Boris.png|Wolverine by Boris Wolverine2.png|Wolverine as he appears in Ultimate Spider-Man Wolverine_proposal_one.PNG|Wolverine as he appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Wolvypool.jpeg|Wolverine as he appears In Deadpool. (His 3D model from DEATH BATTLE!) Carnvorine.jpeg|Wolverine as a wooden stand-up at a carnival Logan.png|Wolverine, as he appears in Logan Trivia * Wolverine is the third member of the X-Men to appear in Death Battle. * He's the third combatant to be voiced by Xander Mobus, the first two being Lion-O and RoboCop, with the fourth being Agumon. *Wolverine is the third Marvel character to lose a Death Battle, the first two being Captain America and Beast, and the three following him being Quicksilver, The Hulk and Captain Marvel. * Wolverine is the ninth Marvel Comics character to appear in Death Battle. The first eight being Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast and Doctor Doom, followed by Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel and Silver Samurai. * Wolverine's 3D model is from the Deadpool video game. * According to Death Battle Live, Xander's Wolverine voice was influenced by Cal Dodd's interpretation from the 90s cartoon. Like Deadpool, the fight also had some dialogue from Wolverine's UMvC3 voice actor, Steve Blum. * According to Death Battle Live, Wolverine had been planned to appear since the beginning of Death Battle but Ben and Chad couldn't decide who he should fight until Torrian came to the decision that he should fight Raiden. ** They also brought up that other suggested combatants for Wolverine by fans had been Baraka (Mortal Kombat), Vega (Street Fighter), Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street), and The Shredder (TMNT), but unlike Raiden, none of those four would've stood a chance against Wolverine. *Wolverine is the 2nd character out of three whose introduction before the Death Battle featured only Boomstick due to Ben Singer falling sick, the first being Ragna, and the 3rd being Deadpool (in his battle against Pinkie Pie). *Wolverine is the first Death Battle loser to defeat another in DBX, being followed by Mega Man. References * Wolverine (character) on Wikipedia Category:Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Male Category:Disney Characters Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Mutant Category:Animal Blending Category:Human Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Near-Immortals Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Superheroes Category:Metal Users Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:Old Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men Characters